


Everything

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: The conversation they had been meaning to have ever since the divorce





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Short but bear with me

“We should have never gotten divorced”April told him 

“I wish we could go back to the way things were but we can’t”Jackson said sadly 

“Our daughter means everything to me”April mentioned as she looked over at her ex 

“She’s my life”Jackson said agreeing with her he never expected he’d be so attached to this tiny bundle of joy that was his daughter but she made his life a thousand times better

“I care about you I always will even if we aren’t together anymore just wish we were able to work we wouldn’t be where we are today”April mentioned admitting a sad truth 

“We needed to work on communication if only we had worked on that one little thing I’d have you with me”Jackson sighed


End file.
